Life After
by Bannanerz
Summary: Joey and Mary are engaged. Mary is pregnant. What happens through the journey of pregnancy. What does Mary do when Joey goes in to a coma? Fluff. Rated T for language and cicumstances, just in case. Joey/Mary pregnancy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I am like 5 years too late for this story, but I fell in love and I had to write this story!**

Mary's POV

Joey unlocked the door to our new house, and allowed me to step inside first. We had gotten engaged 3 months ago, I was out of dancing school, and currently just as big a star as Joey, with a big secret. I had 3 top hits; Bang a Drum, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, and Naturally. While I looked around our very white, very large, very gorgeous house, Joey came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

I turned around, facing him, and looked up in to his eyes. "Are you going to miss our old house?" He asked me, his eyes boring in to mine. I had to tell him my secret now.

"No." I smiled. "But I am missing something." He looked at me curiously, raising his eyebrows, telling me to go on. "My period."

His eyes widened, taking in what I just said. "I… Why would you miss…? Oh my god. You're pregnant?" He smiled, showing off a set of dazzling white teeth. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah!" His arms slipped around my waist, pulling me to him. I laid my head on his toned chest, grinning. I was so happy that his reaction was good.

After a few minutes, he whispered in my ear, "You know, I would really hate to ruin this moment, but they need me at the recording studio. I will be back in an hour. Keep out of trouble." He chuckled. "No lifting any heavy boxes. No coffee. Just relax until I get home, okay?" I sighed, but obliged anyways. I was truly exhausted. We had been staying up late the past few nights packing and moving.

"Okay. I will probably go take a shower and then watch a movie or take a nap. Nothing too crazy." I smiled encouragingly. "Love you!" I shouted as he went for the door.

"Love you, too, Babe! See you soon!" And with that he drove away. I shut the door and went to the shower, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes on the way.

I turned on the water, letting it run for a few seconds to get warm, before stepping in. The tile was more slippery than I thought it would be, and I remember slipping, but that's about it.

Joey's POV

I was in the middle of singing Just That Girl when Dustin burst through the recording doors in to the small space I was recording in. He was closely followed by 2 security guards. I looked up. "What the hell, man?"

"It's Mary." He panted. Wait? Mary. She said she was just going to stay home and relax. What could she possibly have done?

"What happened?" I asked, as I set down the headset I had been wearing.

"I'm not sure. Tammy went over there and found her collapsed in the shower. She was bleeding, man. She didn't give me all the details, but you need to get your ass to the hospital. Apparently Mary is an emotional train wreck right now."

I bolted out of the room, followed by Dustin. Jumping in my truck, I raced to the hospital. I ran in to reception, asking for Mary. "Um, take a seat, sir. She is getting an ultrasound right now. I will call you when she is back." I nodded, and took my seat, shaking my leg impatiently.

"Is there anyone here for Mary Santiego?" A doctor with a clipboard asked. I shot up from my seat.

"Yeah, me. How is she? Is she awake?" I bombarded him with questions.

"She is awake and perfectly healthy and relatively uninjured. Sir, she lost a baby." I took that in she lost a baby. Wait, _the _baby or _a_ baby?  
>"Excuse me? <em>A<em> baby?" I asked, curious as to what his words meant.

"Well, yes. I am sure neither of you were aware of this, but she was pregnant with twins. When she slipped in the shower, she lost one. The other is still healthy, and well. Miss Santiego will be able to go home tonight. You can go see her now. Room 414." I smiled. Mary was fine, and we still had a healthy baby.

I knocked on the door, and walked in, smiling. "Hey." I whispered. She looked up, and smiled back, halfheartedly. "How do you feel?" I asked.

She frowned. " I lost a baby." Tears started welling up in her eyes, and quickly made my way to her bedside. She scooted over, making room for me to lay next to her. She sobbed in to my chest, and it pained me to watch her get so upset. I tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and telling her repeatedly that it was ok. She finally stopped crying and looked up at my with red eyes. "I know it will be okay, but I killed a part of you."

Oh. She felt like she killed her child. No, no, no. It was an accident. There is no way she could blame herself for this. "Mary," I started firmly, and she looked away. "Look at me." She did as she was told. "You _did not_ kill our child, okay?" She stifled back a sob. "It was an accident, and there is nothing that with of us could have done about it. I know that you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. And, besides, we still have one child to think about, and getting stressed isn't good for her. And I…" She cut me off, which surprised me.

"It's a girl?" Oh, she caught that?

"I… I would like to think so." I offered. "I don't actually know, though. But, hey. Why don't we get out of here and go watch that movie you wanted to see? Then tomorrow we can just hang out at home together. No meetings, appointments, or interruptions. Just us, and our baby. Okay?" Her face literally light up at this. We hadn't had a day fully committed to ourselves in so many months. We had been so busy. She nodded eagerly, and I told her I would be right back with her clothes.

Once I got her checked out, and she had gotten changed out of the itchy hospital gown, I drove her home, and we watched Grown Ups. I had to say, it was pretty damn funny, even if half the time I was watching Mary.

At some point, she had fallen asleep. I decided not to wake her, and just carried her to our bedroom. I watched her sleep, and I laid my hand on her stomach. I was surprised at the hardness of her abdomen. It made me curious. I slowly lifted back the covers, then her shirt, and looked at her flat stomach. Tracing her stomach, I saw goose bumps form there. Then I heard her speak gently. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at our baby." She chuckled, yet still pulled her shirt down, and the covers back over her. I looked at her, disappointed. "I was really cold." She explained, while cuddling in to me.

I slept through the night quite well, and I got up to make some coffee and maybe a bowl of cereal when I heard Mary let out a blood curdling scream.

**If you want more then you have to review! I have it on anonymous mode, so even if you don't have an account on FanFiction you can review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I updated later than promised! **

Joey's POV

When I heard Mary scream it was like the whole world went in to slow motion. As I spun around, getting ready to dart in her direction, I dropped my coffee mug, and it shattered in to millions of tiny, even microscopic pieces. I made it to her room in record time, to see her thrashing about in her sleep.

As I got closer, I heard her saying rather loudly, "Mom, no! Mom! NO! Mom, come back! MOM!" I shook her gently, and she woke up with a startled intake of breath, shooting up and looking at me for a second, before launching herself in to me sobbing uncontrollably in to my chest yet again.

I sighed, and smoothed out her hair in a comforting motion. I heard her sigh, before looking up at me with red eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She took me by surprise by nodding. " It wasn't really a dream or nightmare as much as it was a memory. It's weird. I haven't had this dream in several years. It is of the night she died in the hospital. She died of cancer," I nodded, showing I was still following her. " And I was there when she took her last breath. That is the memory. When all the machines started making really loud beeping noises and sirens. Then the doctor came in and looked at me with those sympathetic eyes, that you could just tell were fake, and put on for show, and told me in a nutshell that I was then an orphan." I shuddered, not being able to think about what would happen if I were to see Mary go through the same thing her mother did.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Review and you will get more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive me for not updating in like a billion years! I am so sorry! Its just that life kind of caught up to me, you know? Between school, friends, boyfriend, basketball, homework and chores, I was exhausted! Please forgive me! **

** I would give you a SUPER long chapter, but I do my chapters as sections, therefore, I can promise you several chapters in the next few days!**

Mary's POV

The next 4 months went by without much happening. But we were having a boy. We found out 2 weeks ago, and I was thrilled. I even had a name picked out, but I wasn't going to tell him just right now.

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt a strong wave of an uncomfortable something surge through my stomach. It was 4 in the morning. I was sitting on the couch; the TV turned on but muted, so that it wouldn't wake Joey. The baby had been really active lately, causing me to wake up, then toss and turn trying to get comfortable.

I knew I had kept Joey up for several nights doing just that, so I decided to start coming in the living room, drinking herbal tea, watching the news, and maybe reading a good book. Then at about 7, I would start some coffee for Joey, even though he insisted he could make his own. He had been doing so much for me, since I was having trouble working around my large swollen belly.

But this strange cramping sensation was new. Thinking back a pregnancy book I had read, I realized what this was. Braxton Hicks contractions. I sighed. It's not like they really _hurt. _They were just uncomfortable. Actually, they were really uncomfortable. I took another sip of tea, and smiled when I felt by baby boy kick. Then I grimaced when he kicked me in the spleen. Maybe he punched me. I dont know and I don't care. I was ready to see his face, and ready to not be pregnant.

My phone vibrated, letting me know that I had received a text. This was kind of strange, considering it was 4:20 am. I leaned forward, reaching for my phone, which was sat on the coffee table in front of me. I let out a disgruntled sigh. My stomach was, once again, in the way. I stretched my arm out farther, reaching for it with all my might. Then suddenly, a hand grabbed it, and set it in mine.

I looked up, meeting Joey's eyes. He frowned. "What are you doing up so early, Babe?" He asked, sitting next to me, putting his arm around me, pulling me in to him.

"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled tiredly against his shoulder.

He chuckled. "You sound tired enough." Well, _duh_. I didn't say I wasn't tired, I said could couldn't _sleep_. " Go back to bed, Baby. I'll stay out here." I frowned. Why on Earth would he stay out here?

"Why?"

"It's my fault, isn't it? That you're not sleeping?"

"No. It's this." I said, grabbing his hand, and putting it on my stomach, right where the baby had been kicking me for the past few days.

His eye brows shot up as a smile tugged at his lips. "That's our baby." He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, well, your child is kicking my spleen, and laying his head on my bladder."

"My child, is it?" He asked, amused.

"For the time being, yes." I smiled.

Joey moved down, and kissed my stomach, then started talking to the baby. Luckily, his voice calmed the baby down, and I started to suddenly get very tired. Then, I must have dozed off, because that is the last thing I remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you are all sad that this isn't a chapter, but I will be updating one here shortly today. **

**I just wanted to let you know that I started a new story called "The Old Spark" under Misc. Books. **

"**When Wes leaves Rachael mysteriously, he didn't know she was pregnant. What happens when he comes back 5 years later?" **

**Hope you like it! And I will be updating an actual chapter to this story tonight, so stay tuned in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter you were promised!**

Joey's POV

I tried carrying Mary back to bed after she dozed off, but A) she was quite a bit heavier carrying our child. And B) she was entangled so thoroughly in blankets that I couldn't move them enough to pick her up.

That being said, I decided to leave her there, adding a pillow behind her head for comfort.

Walking back in to the bedroom, I heard my phone ring, and raced to answer it before it woke Mary.

"Hello?" I asked. Honestly, even though I was up, it was 4 in the morning!

"Hey, Man. They lost the last song of your new album. I know it's early, but will you come in and record it really fast that way the producer lady will get off me? She's called at least 10 times this morning and…"

"Yeah, man. I'll do it. Be there in 20." I snapped my phone shut, wrote a quick note to let Mary know where I was, should she wake up before I was back, then, keys in hand, and jogged out to my truck in the cold misty morning.

I raced down the interstate, following the diminished flow of steady traffic. I hit a red light, and waiting patiently for it to turn green. When it did, I stepped on the gas, and saw a bright pair of head lights headed straight for me.

I tried to stop. I stomped down hard on the brakes, and swerved, trying to avoid them. That only resulted in me hitting a lamp post. Then lights out for me.

Mary's POV

I was awoken out of my surprisingly peaceful sleep by the obnoxious ringer on the house phone. I grabbed it, as it was sittiing on the couch next to me, and answered, yawning at the same time.

"Is this Mary Parker?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Central Hospital calling about your husband Joey Parker. He was in a nasty accident involving 2 other vehicles, and is currently in a coma. He was 9 broken ribs, a shattered leg, a fractured arm, and is currently in a coma."

"I'm on my way."

**What did you think? Unexpected? And guess what? I know what's gonna happen next! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review!**

Mary's POV

It had been 2 months! 2 months, and every day I stayed seated religiously at Joey's side, waiting for him to wake from his coma. He hadn't showed any signs of waking up, but the doctors said he still had brain activity, and they had hope.

I sat there like I did every day. Tami brought me a decaf coffee, like she did every day. We sat there for 2 hours, and then she left. She had to keep working at her new design company. Dustin came with her sometimes, but he had a really hard time seeing Joey like this. Me, I just wanted him to get better. I could care less what he looked like. And I sat there, listening to the heart monitor, and the way it picked up pace when I sang to Joey and the baby.

The doctor said he could hear me, so I made a point to talk to him, and sing new songs, and make new songs right there in to hospital room. The only things the irked me were A) The doctor would listen at the door at times and B) The doctor said Joey wouldn't be able to remember anything I told him. But I told him everything anyways. I told him what I had done to the baby's nursery, what I his first name was going to be, and that when he woke up, he could give the baby a middle name.

I was sitting there, singing, when suddenly, I felt a gush of water. I froze, stopping in mid-song. Then a sharp pain hit my abdomen, and I let out a loud groan. Joey's heart monitor increased, beeping loud and fast.

I hit the call button, and a nurse answered. "Is he awake?"

"No. It's me. The baby's coming!"

After 11 hours in painful labor and an hour of pushing, I held my baby boy in my arms. Tami had come in the delivery room with me, much to my relief. It was great to have the moral support.

I looked down at Michael Parker. He had his dad's eyes, nose, and jaw line. He had my nose and lips. Maybe Joey's ears. There was some debate about that.

I was discharged early the next morning after a night of rock-hard sleeping, and immediately went to Joey's room, carrying a sleeping Michael in my arms. Once in the room, I laid Michael down on the pull out bed, his sleeping form not stirring at all.

Then, I went a lay next to Joey in the small bed.

And I cried. I cried because I wanted Joey to be awake to see the birth of his son, and see his beautiful face. I cried because I wanted to be held, and told I was loved. And I cried because I missed Joey. I wanted to hear his voice, his laugh. See his blinding smile. See the way his eyes sparkled when we danced.

I wanted so desperately for him to wake up at that moment and put his arms around me and tell me it was okay. But he didn't wake up. His arms lay limp at his side, and it wasn't okay.

I was raising a tiny helpless son by myself.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in for freaking ever! I just had so much school work going on! Anyways, I am on spring break, so I will be able to update a lot this week! Hope you enjoy!**

Mary's POV (Michael is now 5 months old)

I stepped out of the shower, wringing out my wet hair. I yawned a long yawn. Even a hot shower and coffee couldn't wake me up this morning. I hadn't been sleeping a lot lately. Michael had been crying all day and night for weeks now. No one could get him to stop, and the doctor told me there was nothing physically wrong with him and that is was probably just a stage.

I hadn't been to the hospital to visit Joey in 2 weeks. I couldn't bring myself to go back. Every step, every second in that hospital just reminded me of my mother, and how it turned out for her. IT also reminded me of Michael, and how his father had never been able to be there for him. Or me.

I brushed out my hair, letting it go natural. Applying some mascara, then getting dressed, I made my way to the living room, where Tami was holding a screaming Michael. "He won't stop screaming!" She practically shouted, only resulting in him crying even harder.

I sighed, close to crying myself, purely out of frustration of the situation I was in. "I know… Here, let me see him." I said, and she passed him over gratefully. I rocked, I jumped, and I swayed, and spun, sat, and bounced. And nothing successfully got him to stop crying. He screamed in to my chest, and then bit me. On my boob! I sucked in a breath and pulled his mouth from my flesh. "Oww!"

I looked down to see that he had actually broken through my skin, and I was now bleeding. I set Michael down on a play mat, and stopped the bleeding with a tissue.

"Mary, maybe you should bring Michael to go see Joey." Tami said, quietly.

"You want me to bring a screaming infant to the quietest ward in the hospital?" I asked, incredulously.

"Think about it. He only started this after you stopped visiting Joey with him."

"Okay." I replied, willing to do anything to stop the screaming.

We visited Joey 2 hours later.

And Tami was right. The second we stepping to Joey's room, Michael's tears cleared, and he was silent. Then, as quickly as he was quiet, he was asleep. I sighed, tears brimming in my eyes, I was so relieved.

I gently set him down in his carrier, making sure not to wake him up. Then I went and curled up against Joey in his small hospital bed. I yawned again, and then fell asleep, comforted by Joey's presence.

I awoke to the feeling of being watched. My head snapped up, and I suddenly remembered where I was. The hospital. I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Looking around curiously, I saw that Michael was still fast asleep.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement. My head whipped around and I was met with a pair of breathtakingly familiar eyes looking at me.

"Joey." I whispered. He just looked at me blankly, and then averted his eyes down. "Can you hear me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." His voice was weak from not being used in 7 months, but I still heard it. Then I realized his hands were on my flat stomach. I could tell he was confused, and he just stared, trying to take it in.

Then we heard Michael, crying, letting the world know he was awake. Joey's eyes snapped up at the sound, staring at the baby carrier. He stayed silent for a minute before asking, "Can I hold him?"

I smiled, and nodded. I got up, picked Michael out of his carrier, and set him in Joey's arms. "What's his name?" He asked me.

"Michael."

"Michael…" He said, waiting for me to full in the blanks.

"Well, his last name is Parker, but you get to decide his middle name." I told him, hoping he liked the idea.

A large smile graced his face. "Really?" I nodded. "I'll need some time to think that one over." His smile stayed on his face as he hummed a familiar tune.

"You remember that?" I asked.

"Remember what?" He asked, looking at me as if I was insane.

"That song. I sang it to you when you were in the coma."

"Oh…" He frowned. He obviously didn't remember. "What happened to me?"

"Baby, you got in a car wreck. You hit your head."

"I was gone."

I nodded.

"I wasn't there. You… You did all this without me." He said, taking it all in.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

**Please review!**


End file.
